Nocturnal
Character Synopsis Nocturnal is the Daedric Prince whose sphere is the night and darkness. She is also known as the Night Mistress and "Lady Luck." The Cyrodiilic Thieves Guild leader, the Gray Fox, has the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal, which truly represents the sphere's darkness quality; it permanently removes the wearer's specific identity from all history. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-C Verse: Elder Scrolls Name: Nocturnal, Empress of Shadows, Dusk's Daughter, Nocturnal the Unknowable, Lady of the Night, Mistress of Mystery, Holy Suspicions, Dark Witch, Incomprehensible Mistress of Shadows, Lady of Luck Gender: Female for personification, technically not applicable Age: Older than the current kalpa Classification: Prince Daedra, Protector of Solovyov, Ur-Drage, Aspect of the Void, Et'Ada Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 8 and 9), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Comparable to other Daedric Princes such as Azura, who reformed after being completely destroyed and erased by Vivec after he had tapped into CHIM), Resurrection (As a God, Nocturnal is unbound by time and can resurrect herself at will as long as she remains alive in one moment in time. As seen with Mehrunes Dagon, Gods can return even if erased from all of Time simultaneously), Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Paracausality; Gods and Daedra are eternal and immutable entities who only seem to be linear and bound by cause and consequence because they choose to appear as so), Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (The Daedric Princes, and even Demiprinces such as Fa-Nuit-Hen, can freely shape the structure of their realms on a whim, even altering their number of Spatial and Temporal Dimensions at will, either making them friendly and appealing for mortals or manipulating them into incomprehensible landscapes), Absorption (Consumed an inert Crystal Tower which existed throughout all realms of Mundus and Oblivion, making it apart of her realm which she could control at will), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Large Size (Type 10), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, BFR, Vector Manipulation, Curse Manipulation (Cursed the Gray Cowl of Nocturnal so its wearer's identity is permanently removed from history and memory), Sound Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying tones of existence and change reality accordingly), Life and Death Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Law Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Dimension Absorption, Spatial Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, BFR, Transmutation, Madness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, and Conceptual Manipulation Destructive Ability: Quantaverse Level '(A considered a direct aspect of Sithis and as such, she is considered the most powerful and oldest Deadric Prince in existnece. Her manifestation alone instantly engulfed the Clockwork City, an infinitely-layered ideal construct which exists beyond Time and Space, and replicates the entire Multiverse of Mundus. Mundus itself contains the Aedric Planes, which are transcendent and Infinite over the 4-dimensional plane(t) of Nirn, and is a larger infinity which exists beyond them. Nocturnal's realm is adjacent to all of Oblivion, with all of its infinite realms being encompassed by her own 'Speed: Immeasurable '(The Deadra are Higher-Dimensional entities who extend beyond the standard 3rd Dimension. Superior to The Augur of the Obscure, who is stated to be a 4th Dimensional entity and views linear time as limited). '''Omnipresent '''across Oblivion 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Quantaversal '(Governs over the infinite realms of Oblivion, which embody all possibilities and are beyond mundus. Can merge several realms of infinity together to rule them with ease. Shouldn't be any weaker than other Deadra) 'Durability: Quantaverse Level '(Can survive combat with their Deadra brethen, who of which can also effect various realms of Oblivion and merge them together. Molag Bal himself can freely control 37,000 of these realms and effect them without being effected himself) 'Stamina: Limitless ' 'Range: High Hyperversal (Nocturnal's realm is adjacent to all of Oblivion, encompassing all of its infinite realms within itself, and she was capable of consuming the Crystal Tower, which has a similar nature, and make it part of her being. Immensely above Psijic Monks who can travel between Nirn and realms beyond Aetherius and outside of Time at will) Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: High; cosmic awareness makes Nocturnal able to see events that happen across creation Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Gray Hood' - hides the face of the bearer, the true nature of the owner becomes a mystery to all who meet him, and memory plunges into darkness, his name disappears from all the chronicles and records. *'The Skeleton Key' is an eternal picklock, which allows you to open not only any door, but also closed in the bowels of consciousness abilities. *'Bow of Shadows' - this bow gives its wearer the ability to become invisible and increases the speed of movement. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manipulation of the shadow - different shadows are not just the absence of light, but reflections from possible worlds created by conflicting forces. Light falls on the stone, and the shadow is evidence of their clash of the past, present and future. Other opposing forces produce less obvious shadows, fire and water, wind and rocks, warring nations. If you have some skills and patience, you can study any shadow, select a certain character in it, put something on an accent, or erase something altogether. Manipulating the shadow, you can manipulate and manipulate the object or force that throws it away. *Shadow Demon - a demon is very dangerous, as it is a tangle of shadows, it is difficult to inflict damage, any wound is immediately tightened by darkness. The demon lives in the shadows and can disappear in them, when he wants, destroy the demon only by dispelling the darkness and shadow with the help of a special cleansing light. *Transliminal Jump - this movement requires the ability to focus on the hyperagonal perception of the flow of magic passing through the caster. As soon as it becomes possible to feel the local transponthin deformation, the transluminal jump to any point inside the reach zone becomes almost trivial. *Shadow Reflections - Nocturnal can manipulate its own shadow to the same extent as to summon all possible reflections from parallel worlds, and to cross them into a single creature from the shadow, also Nocturnal can create shadow copies of various creatures. *The Shadow Gate is a magic barrier that can be bypassed with the help of Shadow Keys, they protect the Nocturnal from various physical and magical influences. *Moving Blow - this ability was based on the technique of a transluminal jump and allows you to enter the shadow, instantly appearing in front of the enemy. *Change - the magic of shadows has the potential to change the past, the present and the future by manipulating the shadow. *Resilience - shadows can be absorbed to strengthen the mind and increase resistance against mental influences. *Shadow Weapons - Nocturnal is able to create a variety of weapons from shadows that can be attacked personally or used by guiding blades. *Shadow Devastation - Nocturnal can absorb the vital energy of the target, while restoring its level of vitality. *Shadow Blur - Nocturnal creates a shadow aura around itself, which increases the chance to evade the attack and increases its movement speed. *The all-absorbing Darkness - Nocturnal can create a region of darkness around itself, inside which absorbs most of the damage, slows the speed of enemies and inflicts damage to the darkness. *Shadow Shelter - Nocturnal can shroud itself in shadows to defend against an enemy attack, or avoid it completely hiding in the shadows. *Shadow Absorption - Nocturnal can use shadows to absorb someone or move it to the right place for it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:RPG Characters Category:The Elder Scrolls Category:Gods Category:Deadra Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Magic Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Ice Users Category:Telepaths Category:Space Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Necromancers Category:Absorbers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Animal Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Void Embodiments Category:Primordial Entities Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Corruption Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Time Benders Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Ressurection Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Curse Wielders Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Large Size Users Category:Size Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Tier 1